The Boon
| First = ( ) }} The Boon is an extremely powerful artifact found in the Faraway. It was stolen by the Anni-Padda brothers Aram, Gilad, and Ivar, and used to enhance their mind and body, separate their existence from the concepts of reality, and as such are they immune to just about anything that would affect or harm them, and grant them complete immortality. This event caused the destruction of and killed everyone for miles around. History Effect Anyone who uses the Boon will go through a transformation and once the transformation ends, their mind, soul, spirit, body and very existence will be permanently altered, granting them the following abilities. Users will be restored to pinnacle youth, they will be incapable of growing up or aging, never become ill, cures all imperfections, granting perfect physiology and will never be able to die. Every injury shall cease; critical injuries will be healed in a matter of days. Complete destruction results in complete restoration. The effect is irreversible and cannot be copied or interfered with, they will always be restored to pinnacle condition. Making its effects perfectly permanent. The soul is made invincible, forcing them to live out their existence forever. Immortality unties the soul from the physical body, which is just recreated as necessary, although the subject still retains all bodily sensations and functions. In this sense one is separated from the cycle of life and death, rendering their existence to be completely independent from the concepts of reality, granting them complete and perfect immortality. As such the Boon also grants the user limitless physical energy, stamina, immunity and vitality, they can do anything at optimal efficiency under any circumstances and in any environment, for an unlimited duration due to the fact that their stamina perpetually regenerates. The boon enhances the users strength and durability to the point where the user can easily crush stone and metals with their bare-hands and withstand bullets. The boon enhances the users mind, granting them a mind with unlimited storage and analytical capacity; able to instantly recall and cross-correlate any information stored with perfect clarity, even in the event that the brain gets destroyed and restored, all his memories, knowledge, information, etc. are retained. Their mind also functions with a unique form of apathy; users are fully capable of experiencing emotions, but those feelings do not play a prominent role in their thought processes. Brain waves are very calm, akin to a zen monk. As such immune to depression, mental illness, etc, and allowing users to comfortably live for eternity without losing their sanity. Notes Appearances Gallery The Boon File:Boon Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-1 001.jpg Boon Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-4 001.jpg Boon Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-0 001.jpg Six Pieces of the Boon The six magical artifact to activate and gain control of the Boon. Boon Plane Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-4 001.jpg|The Plane Boon Torque Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-4 001.jpg|The Torque Boon Wedge Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-4 001.jpg|The Wedge Boon Sphere Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-4 001.jpg|The Sphere Boon Fulcrum Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-4 001.jpg|The Fulcrum Boon Axle Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-4 001.jpg|The Axle References External links Category:Archer & Armstrong Category:Unique Items